


perv {ziam}

by thatziamlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 yr zayn, 20 yr liam, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Top Liam, definitly daddy kink, eventually they fuck, online chatting, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatziamlife/pseuds/thatziamlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam's trying to smash but zayn's not up for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> new fic hope you like it my other ones will be on hold

paynetrain: hey cutie ;)

zen.: who's this???

paynetrain: you'll find out very soon ;)))

zen.: perv


	2. pretty boy

paynetrain: what's up pretty boy?

zen.: bro who the fuck is this??

paynetrain: the important thing is do you send nudes? 

zen.: fuck no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh liam


	3. questions

paynetrain: can I ask you a question?

zen.: you just did

paynetrain: hahaha very funny

paynetrain: is that a yes or no

zen.: first let me ask you something

paynetrain: okay

paynetrain: what is it?

zen.: what's your real name?

paynetrain: liam. why?

zen.: oh nothing

paynetrain: can I ask you my question now?

zen.: yeah I guess

paynetrain: have you ever been fucked nice and hard?

zen.: new phone who dis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this pretty regularly ziam will rise mothafuckas


	4. zain, zayn, or zen

paynetrain: what kind of name in zen?

zen.: my real name is zain but I like zayn better

zen.: zen is just something I came up with

paynetrain: well zayn show me what you look like

zen.: why can't you see my profile picture?

paynetrain: I wasn't talking about your face baby ;)))))

zen.: gtg


	5. do me a favor

paynetrain: zayn?...

zen.: what

paynetrain: can you do me a favor

zen.: depends on what it is

paynetrain: do me a favor and sit on my cock and call me big daddy

zen.: fuck you

paynetrain: when where and how hard? ;)

zen.: no.


	6. drunk

paynetrain: omg zayn

paynetrain: zaayyyyn

paynetrain: answer me 

paynetrain: I want you so bad

paynetrain: I want to be inside you 

paynetrain: I want to feel your tight little hole around my big dick

zen: are you drunk???

paynetrain: no I'm liam 

zen: oh god help me


	7. a decent conversation

zen.: hey

paynetrain: you finally messaged me first

zen.: only because I'm bored don't get to too happy 

paynetrain: too late 

paynetrain: I'm very  _very happy_ if you know what I mean

zen.: dude you're sick

paynetrain: you're right i need you to make me feel better 

zen.: nah I think you're good

paynetrain: please baby 

paynetrain: make daddy feel better

zen.: how about we just have a decent conversation without you trying to get with me

paynetrain: anything for you sweet cheeks :*

zen.: and stop with the names you're making me cringe 

paynetrain: okay how are you today zayn

zen.: I'm good. see now is that so hard?

paynetrain: you make me so hard

zen.: bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys would want to see in future chapters sorta running out of ideas oops


	8. underaged

paynetrain: zayn can I see you

zen.: how many times have I told you I don't send nudes

paynetrain: no I mean your face 

zen.: okay I guess 

zen.: *sends picture* _ **(A/N the link isn't working right now but its that picture zayn tweeted on his twitter last year of him and his godbaby its so fuckin cute omg his smile okay bye)**  
_

paynetrain: aw you guys are so cute

paynetrain: wait you have a baby?

zen.: no that's my godbaby

zen.: I'm only 17 aha

paynetrain: shit I didn't know you were underaged

paynetrain: now I can't fuck you :'(

zen.: no one has to know ;)))))

paynetrain: wait what

paynetrain: omg zaYN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo zaaayyyn


	9. no one has to know

paynetrain: zayn!

zen.: yeah?

paynetrain: what do you mean about no one has to know 

zen.: well you said you can't fuck me because I'm underaged

zen.: but know one has to know that 

zen.: so you could just fuck me 

zen.: nice and hard

zen.: your big dick inside my tight hole

zen.: remember what you told me?

paynetrain: holy shit zayn

paynetrain: fuck I'm so hard

paynetrain: zayn?

paynetrain: cmon don't leave me hanging 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHH ZAYN'S STARTING TO CAVE THEY ARE GONNA FUCK LIKE ANIMALS YALL JUST  
> WAIT


	10. yo where the smut at????

I dunno when the smut chapter will be posted, but I'm trying to post as soon as possible. I wanna make like really smutty and stuff and I have a lot of ideas. so just wait on it. until next time 


	11. ideas, ideAS, IDEAS

tell me in the comments section how you want the smut. like do you want riding or doggy style do you want it to be harcore or like slow don't be shy TELL ME!!!! I'll read through them (if I get any) and see which ones I can do okay bye 


	12. its 2AM and I miss you (fluff)

paynetrain: hi zayn

zen.: liam its 2 in the morning

paynetrain: but I miss you

zen.: but we were just talking like 4 hours ago

paynetrain: I know 

paynetrain: I can't sleep

zen.: aw liam 

zen.: okay I'll admit it I miss talking to you too

paynetrain: really? I thought I was just some perv

zen.: well you kinda still are but its okay

zen.: I actually enjoy talking to you

paynetrain: I enjoy talking to you too

paynetrain: so watcha dooin'?

zen.: did you really just quote phineas and ferb 

paynetrain: yeah 

zen.: how old are you?

paynetrain: 20 

zen.: and you still watch kid shows

paynetrain: hey I love that show

zen.: well anyways I'm texting you at 2 AM 

paynetrain: omg me too

zen.: you're such an idiot 

paynetrain: I know

paynetrain: wait

zen.: lol goodnight liam

paynetrain: good night babe x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself


	13. call me daddy

zen.: leeyum

paynetraim: 's cum is yum

zen.: what?

paynetrain: oh nothing 

zen.: okay...

paynetrain: and zayn?

zen.: yeah?

paynetrain: call me daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno which chapter will be the smut BUT ITS SOON and if you're wondering yes I got this from a twitter name idek


	14. the feELS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but as you all may know the boys just dropped a fucking new single at 1 AM this is why I don't go to sleep they always pull some shit like this fuck

paynetrain: *sends selfie* thinkin' of you <3

zen.: damn daddy you're hot

paynetrain: you like what you see?

zen.: yeah

paynetrain: aww zayn's starting to have feelings for me

zen.: and so what if I do

paynetrain: I like you too zayn

zen.: really?

paynetrain: yeah I dunno its like I can't go a day without thinking about you 

paynetrain: when I go to sleep and when I wake all can think is zayn

zen.: you're so cheesy 

zen.: but I think about you too I don't even know why. I thought you were just some fuck boy but you turned out to be more than that li

paynetrain: oh so now we're giving each other nicknames 

zen.: its just your name without am 

paynetrain: okay z 

paynetrain: what if we see each other one day

zen.: then I'd be very happy 

paynetrain: me too

paynetrain: wait were are you from

zen.: Bradford you?

paynetrain: Wolverhampton

zen.: really how far away is that

paynetrain: google says its 116.4 mi 2h 18 min

zen.: that's a lot 

paynetrain: yeah but guess what

zen.: what

paynetrain: I'm gonna be in Bradford for like 2 weeks for a wedding

zen.: really!?

paynetrain: yeah I can't wait 

zen.: me neither we can finally see each other in person

paynetrain: and I could finally fuck you!

zen.: or not

paynetrain: whyyyyy

paynetrain: I'm sorry 

paynetrain: zayyynnn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zayn's not mad just messing around with liam. drag me down has been on repeat all day I think I need heLP


	15. I want to see my butthead

zen.: liam

zen.: when are you coming to bradford

zen.: answer me butthead

zen.: I want to see you

zen.: I want to see my butthead

paynetrain: I'm coming in like 2 days

zen.: yaay i can't wait

paynetrain: me either this is gonna be so awesome

paynetrain: zayn?

zen.: yeah

paynetrain: I love you.

zen.: thx

zen.: I love me too

zen.: IM KIDDING LIAM I LOVE YOU TOO

paynetrain: fuck I though you were serious 

zen.: aha got youuu 

zen.: I have to go to bed now goodnight liam 

paynetrain: >:( 

zen.: oh sorry goodnight daddy

paynetrain: night babe <3

_**A/N: this was suppose to be split into two chapters but then I was like nah so now here is when they meet. oh yeah also when they meet and fuck do you guys want me to continue this or just like end it. I need your answers DONT LEAVE ME HANGING**_

_***2 days later*** _

paynetrain: TODAY ZEN

paynetrain: I GET TO SEE YOU TODAY

zen.: I KNOW IM SO EXCITED

paynetrain: IM IN THE CAR NOW

zen.: OKAY

paynetrain: in 2 hours I get to see my love

zen.: you're so corny liam

paynetrain: zayn...

zen.: I'm not calling you daddy while you're in a car with your family

paynetrain: but I'm in the backseat 

paynetrain: they can't see what I'm saying

zen.: still not doing it

zen.: anyways who's coming with you

paynetrain: my parents and my two sisters

zen.: do they know about me?

paynetrain: yes I told them about us

paynetrain: they want to meet you z

zen.: really 

zen.: fuck I'm nervous

paynetrain: don't worry they're gonna love you

zen.: you sure?

paynetrain: yes of course

zen.: okay

paynetrain: but you can meet them after we fuck

zen.: sounds good to me

zen.: I have to go do some errands for my mom I'll talk to you later

paynetrain: alright be careful

**~•~**

zayn left his house after saying bye to his mom tricia and headed for his mom's friend's house, mrs. holmes. he had to drop off a pie for some unknown reason. then he had to go to the store to pick up some bread and milk. 

zayn was used to doing errands for his mom. since their car stopped working a couple of weeks ago and they don't have enough money to get it fixed. he was happy to help anyways. 

luckily his mom's friends house is only a couple of minutes away and the store is right across the street from there so zayn should be back home to chat with liam again.

zayn finally reached the house and was greeted with a warm hug. zayn was really close to their family. he would always come over for the day when his parents was at work and they had no one to take care of him. 

after a quick chat and a goodbye he was headed for the store. walking down the street he seen a familiar face that had him weak in the knees.

                              **~•~**

liam arrived to the hotel shortly after ending his talk with zayn. he was planning on going to sleep but his dad wanted him to go to the store and get pack of smokes for him. ** _{A/N: idk_** _ **if liam's dad smokes or not but its just fic go along with it}**_

just when liam was about to walk in the doors he noticed a boy that looked much like zayn staring at him. after a few seconds of just staring at each other liam knew it was him and zayn did too. a smile quickly spread across both of their faces as they jumped in each others arms. liam wrapped his arms around zayns small frame hugging him tightly. zayn dug his face in the crook of liam's neck inhaling the smell of his sweet cologne. 

"zayn I can't believe its really you" liam told him eyeing at his beauty. "wow you look amazing"

"you do too liam" zayn tried to hold in his excitement but he couldn't any longer. he grabbed liam by the side of his head and punched him in the mouth...with his lips...but gently  **{A/N: aka they kissed I just wanted to be creative}**

liam kissed him back not caring about the dirty looks they might get from other people. liam had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach like butterflies? 

zayn was the first to pull apart they know they had something good when they looked deep into each others eyes. 

"I love you zen"

"I love you paynetrain" they both laughed and happily walked into the store to get what they needed.

THE END   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PYSCH

 

"c'mon zayn follow me" liam grabbed zayn's hand and hurriedly pulled him along back to his hotel that was just around the corner.

"liam where are we going?" zayn whined claiming he's too tired.

"we're gonna go back to my room so I can show you how happy I am to finally see you" 

" _AW YEAH WE'RE GONNA FUCK"_ zayn thought to himself. he couldn't help but blush and smile at liam's words. they both have been waiting for this for a while now.

after what felt like forever they finally walked into the lobby of the nice hotel. liam waisted no time getting into the elevator to go up to his room. 

inside liam pulled zayn close to his body feeling the need to do that for some odd reason.

zayn could feel liam's hard on poking at his side. he didn't know liam was that  _big._

"godamn li" zayn said under his breath when he looked down and seen exactly what he was gonna have to deal with.

"what zayn?" liam asked as if he didn't know what zayn was talking about. 

"you got a big dick" liam blushed at zayn's words and looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

the elevator finally came to a stop and opened to let them out. liam grabbed zayn once again and pulled him to his room almost knocking down a woman on the way. 

"thank god my room is nowhere close to my family's, I got a feeling you're a loud one" liam told zayn as he unlocked the door

"oh yeah? how would you know that?" zayn entered the room after liam who was already getting undressed. zayn just stood there and admired his hot looking body almost drooling at the sight if his bulge through his boxers.

"because I'm not exactly the soft type I like to fuck _hard_. but we'll see once I get you in bed won't we?" liam pushed zayn up against the wall and kissed him hungrily rubbing his clothed cock against zayn's making him moan out loud.

"ooh I was right you are a loud one" liam said as he pulled away breathles

"yeah I guess you were" zayn kissed him once again loving the feeling of liam's lips against his own.

"you ready babe?" liam asked looking deep into zayn's eyes

"yes daddy" Zayn said remembering when liam told him to call him that

"get on you knees then" liam said pushing him down the wall. zayn knew exactly what liam wanted and boy was he gonna give it to him.

 

 

 

__

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SMUT I PROMISE


	16. THE SMUUTTTT *FOR REAL THIS TIME*

"you want me to suck you off liam, hm?" zayn asked teasingly stroking him once his boxers were off.

"shit zayn stop teasing" liam told him as he rubbed his hands up and down zayn's back.

zayn ignored what he said and continued what he was doing being the tease he really is.

"c'mon zayn please" liam said rubbing Zayn's head. he couldn't believe he was the one begging and not the other way around.

"okay daddy since you asked nicely" zayn said leaning into touch.

zayn opened his mouth looking up at liam with big innocent eyes. he pushed his cock into zayn's mouth moaning when he grabbed the base again starting to pump it. zayn bobbed his head up and down twirling his tongue around tip making liam moan. he gripped zayn's hair as he dipped his tongue in and out of the slit.

"damn zayn, how many blowjobs have you given?" liam asked as zayn kept sucking him like a pro. he wondered how Zayn was so skilled at this.

"none you're my first daddy" Zayn smirked kitten licking the tip then going back down on him.

"think you can go all the way?" liam was pretty sure he could judging by how good he was doing. zayn hummed in response and went further down until he felt the tip of liam's cock hit the back of his throat. liam let out a loud moan at the feeling of zayn's warm mouth around him.

"zayn you're doing so good. you know just how to please daddy" liam grabbed zayn by the hair and pulled him up kissing him roughly before pushing onto the king size bed.

liam pulled zayn's jeans off while he took off his shirt. when they were both undressed liam straddled zayn's small waist and went back to kissing him colliding their tongues together in unison.

"spread your legs babe, I wanna taste you" liam said pulling back from the kiss.

"yes daddy" zayn happily did what he was told not wanting to displease liam, he already teased him enough.

liam pushes zayn’s legs up by his knees spreading his ass and watching his hole pucker all exposed. he leans down and licks his tongue

zayn moans at the wonderful sensation back arching ass pushing back against the bed begging for more.

“taste so good baby, better than i thought” he tells him

liam burries his face back into zayn's hole tongue circling his rim leaving traces of saliva tongue digging as deep as he can. he pulls back spitting at his hole it flutters at the feeling. liam circles his spit around the rim and pushes the tip of his finger in moving around and teasing.

“please don't tease daddy” zayn begs.

chuckling to himself liam pushes in his finger half way. zayn hisses at the slight burn "think twice about teasing me next time zayn"

liam pulls out his finger again, bringing it up to his mouth and gets them wet with his own saliva. zayn eyes him, the way he licks his fingers knowing zayn is watching.

Liam pushes in gently taking his time to move in and out. kissing up zayn’s body liam reaches his mouth and teases at his bottom lip

“I can’t wait to feel you around me zayn” liam seductively whispered in his ear.

zayn pulls him down teeth clashing tongues twisted.

“and I can't wait for you to fuck me liam" he says sincere forehead to forehead. liam pushes in a second finger in response.

“do you think you're ready for me?”

“yes daddy get in me please” zayn desperately begged him.

liam flipped zayn on his stomach and up on his hands and knees taking in the view of his nice bum. zayn groaned his arse wiggling in the air, anxious for liam to get inside him already.

“shit zayn i dont have any condoms” liam utters cursing at himself for picking any up while they were at the store.

“fuck it daddy just pound me already" zayn pleads voice on the verge of distress.

“oh gosh zayn" liam groans at his words. “keep talking like that and I won’t need your ass to come.”

liam uses his spit as a substitute for lube and spreads it over his cock. he pushes his finger in one last time making sure zayn won’t be in too much pain before replacing it with his cock.

liam taps zayn's hole with his cock using his free hand to grip his cheek “you ready? you want me all the way in?"

“yes liam please” liam pushes in halfway. zayn’s shoulders dropping.

he takes this time to lean forward over zayn hands moving to intertwine with his. “oh fuck daddy move”

liam grinds down a couple of times before he starts moving. building up his speed deep hard thrusts. as soon as he finds a consistent pace he tightens his fingers in zayn’s ramming into him. liam bites zayn’s lobe between his teeth fucking into him with all his strength.

he stops before he grinds into zayn, slowly milking it out. “more daddy” zayn pleads “I need more”

“you want more baby? you want me to fuck you harder?” Liam smirked from above him grinding down once again.

“I’ll give you what you want though" he whispers. liam sucked on the back of zayn's neck sure to leave a mark before licking over the patch of skin.

he begins fucking hard and deep into the beautiful boy underneath him shoulders hunched in concentration. sweat dripping off the side of his head down his chest body shaking.

liam stops making zayn whimper at the same time.

"why did you stop daddy?" zayn asked as he pushed his ass back against liam making him moan when the tip of his dick hit's his prostate.

"I want you to ride me, can you do that for me?" liam said pulling out of zayn

"yes daddy"

liam hummed and stroked his length for a moment as zayn  climbed off the bed from his position and straddled him.

liam moved his head up so that he could capture zayn into a heated kiss.

zayn whined and whispered against liam's lips  
"I want you inside of me again"

zayn kissed him again  
"please daddy"

liam nodded and grabbed ahold of his own length pressing it against zayn's entrance and then facing him wanting to see zayn's expression as he sank down onto liam.

zayn threw his head back and moaned adjusting to the stretch.  
he enjoyed every second of it.

"baby you're so tight "

zayn whimpered and sat to adjust when liam was completely inside of him.

"you feel so good daddy you're so big"

liam moaned as zayn slowly rose up and dropped back down.

zayn brought his hands up to run down the sides of liam's face kissing him quickly as he slowed down his movements.

zayn rolled his hips slowly and liam thrusted his hips and hit zayn's prostrate right on causing both of them to moan out loud.

"you like that baby?" liam asked already knowing the answer

"yeah li feels so good"

"tell daddy what you like about it" liam said as he rubbed up and down zayn's sides with his hands

"I like how it's deep and hard" zayn said moaning at the end of his sentence

liam trusted his hips up making zayn shout in pleasure  
"like that?" he asked doing it again

"yeah just like that daddy" zayn said loving the feeling

zayn moved forward laying on liam's chest as he rode him his hips bouncing as liam's hands went to zayn's ass

zayn kissed liam once more moaning against his lips and he moved his hands up to liam's neck causing chills to spread down liam's back.

"you feel so good zayn"

when zayn sat up his hands slid down liam's torso leaving faint nail marks down.

zayn sped up his movements liam grabbing him by the hips again. zayn was a moaning mess and craving more of the boy.

zayn shudders not meaning to but he fumbles losing pace body jerking. a high pitched moan rips from the center of his chest unable to stop himself from coming as eyes sqeeze shut and his vision goes white.

"not so fast daddy hasn't come yet babe" liam said when zayn tried to pull off of him.

in one quick swift move liam has zayn on his back on the bed with his dick still inside him. liam planted kisses all over his neck making sure to leave a deep mark under his jawline

zayn whimpered and muttered liam's name as a beg to continue. liam hummed and kissed all over.

liam pulled out and thrusted back in zayn who still wasn't over his first orgasm.

"fuck me harder daddy" zayn whined completely hard again

liam nodded and bit at zayn's lip loving the moans that slipped from zayn's pretty lips.

liam thrusted in way harder hitting zayn's sweet spot. zayn let out a  screamed out and liam kept pounding his prostate causing zayn to wrap his legs around liam's middle trying to pull him closer as he heard liam's low moans in his ear. 

liam placed his hands on either sides of zayn'shead in attempt to go even deeper as zayn gripped liam large biceps with his hands.

"fuck zayn you feel so good around me" zayn blushed at liam's comment

liam slowed down his movements  but every time he was close to zayn's sweet spot he would snap his hips forward.

zayn was now sweating and liam was panting as he went deeper.

liam thrusted forward as hard as he could as zayn screamed liam's name. liam repeated the movement while zayn moved his hands up and scratched down liam's back as he moaned.

"I'm gonna cum again li"

loam grunted in agreement kissing at zayn's neck before biting it leaving more bruises.

zayn bit his lip as liam slowed down before whispering in his ear

"come for me zayn. I wanna hear you come just from my cock"

zayn whined and liam sped up and thrusted deeply over and over again causing zayn to moan out loud before releasing it in between their stomachs again untouched.

he arched his back and clenched his hole around liam at the sensitivity making him even tighter for liam's pleasure.

liam moaned at the sound of the boy speeding up as zayn's high continued and he started to come down from it still whimpering as liam thrusted.

liam moaned and groaned as he slowed down his thrusts becoming sloppy as he was sent over the edge by one of zayn's whimpers in his ear.

liam moved to kiss him once again lazily slowly pulling out of him.

zayn winced at the emptiness feeling liam's load slowly slip out of his hole.

liam played down back on the mattress of the bed and pulled zayn to his side.

after several minutes of them both trying to catch their breath liam turned his head to see zayn sound asleep.

liam cooed at how cute he looked with his hair all disheveled and a faint smile on his lips.

as stared at the beautiful sleeping boy that was wrapped in his arms couldn't help but lean in and give him a little peck on his lips.

liam found himself fast asleep before he could get up and take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I posted the smut chapter like a week or two ago but I left out some thing now I'm re-plublishing it


	17. reunited again

liam woke up a little later but zayn had already left. he remembered that he was suppose to be running errands for his mom so he didn't stress about it. he decided to just text him instead

paynetrain: how was that zayn?

zen.: eh it was alright

paynetrain: alright? you know that was the best sex you've ever had don't lie

zen.: it was the only sex I've ever had. I'm glad you were my first

paynetrain: i didn't know you were a virgin haha i plucked your cherry

zen.: you're mean I want my cherry back

paynetrain: lol nope

paynetrain: come back i miss you already :'(

zen.: I miss you too li but I have to do chores maybe later

paynetrain: how long will that take

zen.: like an hour or so

paynetrain: that's too long I want you here with me now

zen.: ur clingy

zen.: but I like it

zen.: I'll be back when I get done okay?

paynetrain: promise me you will

zen.: I promise you

paynetrain: okay I love you zayn

zen.: I love you too liam 

~°~

after zayn was finally done cleaning the house he found a way to convince his home to let him go out. he told her he was going to a friends house.

zayn's mom knew what he was doing though. she noticed how he limped and how he failed at trying to hide the love bites with the collar on his shirt.

~°~

meanwhile liam took at shower and was sitting on his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist with nothing else under it.

he still couldn't get his mind off of zayn though. so he tried to distract himself by watching something on tv. 

~°~

zayn found the hotel (thank god) he tried to remember how to get there using his faint memory when liam brought him here.

unfortunately he didn't remember the floor or room number so he had to ask the receptionist at the front desk.

zayn got up to the room and walked in the door not bothering to knock.

liam let out a high pitched screech and fell off the bed when he saw zayn

"oh my gosh liam are you alright?" zayn said he couldn't help but laugh at liam' face right now

"jesus zayn you scared me" liam exclaimed clutching his chest ad if he had a heart attack

"oops?" zayn made his way over to liam who was still on the ground

"help me up zayn " liam reached his hand up expecting zayn to grab it

"I will once you out your towel back on" zayn chuckled under his breath as liam scurried to put it back around his waist

"what? it's not like you haven't seen it before" liam smirked and zayn blushed laughing at how he was wiggling his eyesbrows.

~°~

for the rest of the day zayn and liam just sat up in the hotel room and cuddled. zayn wouldn't see liam tomorrow and they both wanted to make the most of it. 

liam really liked the idea of them just laying in bed under the sheets watching tv and seeking kisses. he knows for sure he doesn't want this to ever end and zayn feels the same way

"hey zayn?" liam said turning down the volume on the tv 

"yeah?" zayn rolled over to his side and faced liam making eye contact with him.

"I just realized that I've never asked you to be my boyfriend" liam brought his hand up to rub zayn's cheek

"well ask me then paynetrain" zayn smiled at liam 

suddenly liam got up and out of the bed and jumped on a chair.

"zayn malik, will you be my bae, my cinnamon apple, my one and only, my sweet potatoe pie (A/N: have you guys ever tried sweet potatoe pie its so good omfg), my —"

"okay okay yes liam I'll be your boyfriend" zayn said laughing at liam's odd behavior

"YAAY" liam jumped from the chair to the bed landing on top of zayn straddling his hips.

"liam s-stop i cant breath!" zayn said when liam started to tickle him

"say liam is the bestest!" liam said not giving up

"n-no never" zayn exclaimed between his laughs

"say it !!" liam tickled zayn harder laughing st how ticklish he was

"liam is the bestest!" zayn said giving up his resistance

"say it louder zayn!" liam said he stopped tickling him and pinned his hands above his head 

"liam is the bestest!!!" zayn said wiggling underneath him trying to break free

"now get off me you lug"

"hmmmm. fine" liam let go of zayn's hands but didn't get off of him yet buy instead stared at zayn admiring his beauty

"what?" zayn said when he noticed the way liam stared at him

"I love you" liam smiled at him

"I love you too" zayn smiled back at him

"now kiss your cinnamon apple"

liam happily leaned down and connected their lips together. he pulled away when they both needed air. 

without another word they both layed back down and started watching TV again. enjoying being in each others presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to write after this so I think this is the end :((? I had a fun time writing out these weird sexual convos between zayn and liam. god im so fucked up in the brain. also I enjoyed reading some of the comments I got. I hope you guys had a nice time reading this.
> 
> PS: I'll be working on my other smut book so you can go check that out as well once I get it posted though 
> 
> I love you guys <333

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
